A wireless communications system includes an access device and a core network device. The access device is a device that provides an access service for a subscriber served the access device. Backhaul communication is communication between the access device and the core network device. Generally, the access device communicates with the core network device by using a relay device, and both a link between the access device and the relay device and a link between the relay device and the core network device are referred to as a backhaul link. A dedicated backhaul link resource is configured for the backhaul link between the relay device and the core network device, for example, an optical fiber or a microwave. A wireless backhaul technology is used between the access device and the relay device.
In the prior art, the access device determines, according to a proximity principle, a relay device closest to the access device as a backhaul node, and performs backhaul communication with the core network device by using the determined backhaul node.
However, in the foregoing solution, the determined backhaul node may not be a most appropriate backhaul node, and therefore communication resources may be improperly allocated between the access device and the core network device, causing poor performance of transmission between the access device and the core network device and reducing system performance. Therefore, a new backhaul communication resource allocation solution is required, to implement better backhaul communication resource allocation between the access device and the core network device and improve system performance.